


Plans

by Readerstories



Series: Dean Winchester x reader [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-15 23:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5803720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerstories/pseuds/Readerstories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Endverse Dean and reader talk about his plans to kill the devil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plans

“How exactly are you going to kill the Devil, Dean?” You say. You were discussing plans about the camp with Dean, and now he had started to talk about killing the Devil. Again. You had talked about this before, and it is not a conversation you want to have again.

“I already told you, you know the plan.” You sigh, and plump down on one of the couches.

“Yes, I known, I just hoped you had come up with a better idea that wasn’t a suicide mission.” Dean is still standing next to the table where you left him. He scowls at you, walks over and sits down next to you. You keep staring at the ceiling, and he puts a hand on your shoulder.

“Hey, look at me.” You turn your head towards him, raising an eyebrow, beckoning him to talk. He moves his hand from your shoulder to your cheek.

“I have no other choice.” You sigh and give him a stern look.

“It is not all your responsibility Dean; let someone else take charge for once.” His eyes harden and you can see his answer in his eyes. You just sigh; turn around and out your head in his lap. “I wish things could go back to how it was. I miss it.” You say quietly. “Dean starts stroking your hair. “We all do. But it won’t, and it will never be anything like it unless someone kills the Devil. And that someone has to be me. And that’s final” he says before you can protest. He gives you a quick kiss on the lips and then stands up.

“I’m going to go around too check what supplies we need. You coming?” he asks.

“No, just go you. I’ll be here and fix up the guns. He nods, open the door and then he’s out. You know he won’t be back for a while, so you don’t bother to get up at first.

“I don’t just miss how everything was; I also miss how you used to be.” You say out loud, to no one except yourself. You sigh and stand up. You can at least clean the guns, be a little useful. That’s all you can be right now and it’s all that matters.

**Author's Note:**

> Putting all my work from my tumblr on here as well.


End file.
